Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a recording medium, an information processing system, and a method for processing information.
Description of the Related Art
To allow more users the world over to use computer-based contents or applications, it is helpful to translate character strings used in those contents or applications into as many languages as possible in advance so that users are able to use the contents or applications in a language that he/she can understand without hindrance. However, the translation of a new character string is occasionally required by updates or customization of the contents or applications, and in these cases it is sometimes difficult to ensure enough time for the translation. Accordingly, the character strings used in contents or applications are sometimes machine-translated, which is less than optimal.